The Doctor's Dilemma
by Dinostolemycookie
Summary: After traveling to a market planet, Amy and Rory drink some special substance that turns them into babies! The Doctor and River will have to look after them until they find a cure.


**A/N: Sorry if this is a bit rushed. My sister came up with the idea for Amy and Rory to be turned into babies and the Doctor and River looking after them last night and I just wanted to get it out here quick. This is a very rushed prologue but the idea is Hana's so thanks, hope this is what you pictured!**

The Doctor rushed around the console, flicking levers and switches all over the place. Amy and Rory had left for a couple of months to go do some "normal" things that apparently normal people do. Lucky he lived in a time machine though, a couple of months were a couple of minutes to him. Flicking one last lever, the TARDIS shook, the telltale noise of him leaving the brakes on whirring as he landed to pick up Amy and Rory.

He threw open the doors of the TARDIS and strolled out into the little street that Amy and Rory lived on when they weren't traveling with him. Breathing in the crisp Earth air he smiled. He really loved this planet. He walked to the door with a skip in his step, knocking happily, waiting for one of his Ponds to answer. He heard the thumping of footsteps and Amy's fiery voice yelling,

"If this is another one of you loony guys trying to sell me some useless stuff GO A-"

Amy opened the door and stopped.

"Hello Pond" The Doctor greeted, Amy smirked,

"Right on time Doctor," She said casually, looking at her watch, "That almost never happens," The Doctor smiled and opened his arms. Amy leapt into them, laughing as he spun her around.

"Well then, go fetch your Rory the Roman and we can get going!" He said, breathless from the hug. Amy went back into the house, calling for Rory to get his ass downstairs this instant or she will fry it on the sun. The Doctor chuckled at the antics of his favourite married couple.

"So where to now, Ponds?" The Doctor asked, hands on a dial.

"Somewhere new, somewhere _very _alien!" Amy shouted, clinging onto the railings in preparation for the flight.

"Somewhere new it is!" The Doctor flicked a dial and buttons started to flash. He thumped one and then they started moving.

Rory peeked his head outside the TARDIS doors. They seemed to appear within some sort of alien market. Amy pushed past him, grabbing his hand and almost pulling him over,

"This looks fun," She exclaimed, eyes wide at all the stalls and colours. The Doctor wandered out, flicking his sonic open and looking at a reading on it.

"Hmm… seems we're on the planet Bagarkark. It's very well-known for its spices and willingness to trade with civilizations far away. Never actually visited here before but I should do it again in the future." He grabbed some sort of steaming dumpling-like thing, except it was purple and pulsating. He took a bite and sighed in delight. Offering it to Amy and Rory they shook their heads, not trusting the strange food.

"Ah well, we'll find something you two will like. Off we go!" He shouted, running off into the market with Amy and Rory barely keeping up

The Doctor looked behind him. Where did Rory go? He looked beside him to ask Amy if she had seen him walk off. Amy was gone as well. Oh no. He lost his Ponds on a giant market-trade-anythingcouldkillyouordosomethingstra nge-planet. He had to find them. He started walking back in the direction he came, eyes sliding over all the stalls looking for a glimpse of Amy's red hair or Rory's bright shirt.

_Amy and Rory's POV_

Rory bent over, man the Doctor could run! Amy slowed to stand next to him. She looked up and realised that they couldn't see the Doctor anymore. Oh no… They were lost. Amy spun around, looking for something familiar to guide them back to the TARDIS but nothing jumped out at her, Rory groaned from next to her,

"He left us, didn't he?"

"Yep"

"Idiot"

"Want to explore?" Rory looked up at Amy's suggestion. They had travelled with the Doctor for years, they could handle a little market.

"Sure," he replied, grinning and taking her hand as they strolled in the direction of a curious looking stall.

_Doctor_

He turned the corner, seeing finally a splash of red hair that stood out from the rest of the inhabitants' shades of blue, purple or black. He was relieved for a second, until he saw the glass that she and Rory were drinking. He rushed over, trying to signal not to drink. Amy smiled and downed her drink, walking over to him as she started saying,

"Hey, Doctor, took you long enough"

"Amy! Do you know what you just drank?" He spluttered, hands flying everywhere,

"The person said that it will make me sleep like a baby, I've been having a bit of trouble so I wanted to try it. Is it bad?" She gasped, looking at her empty cup worryingly,

"Amy… not right, the translation matrix messed up. Bound to happen after these many years, should have expected it really but who can blame the old girl? The work she does is am-" The Doctor started to babble but Amy stopped him

"What is that drink?"

"Umm… well… it kind of reverts you back to your youngest stage after sleep," He said, looking down.

"Not sleep like a baby, sleep and become a baby. Stupid aliens, should have never come here. Can you fix it Doctor?" Amy sighed, looking hopeful.

"I don't know Amy, I might but it will require extensive research and it might be years before I even find anything…"

"Damn"

_A few days later_

River was sitting in her cell, smiling happily. The Doctor had just taken her out on a fantastic picnic in the Zyoin Nebula. He promised to come back in a couple of days, he just needed to pick up Mum and Dad. River's head whipped around as she heard the distinct sound of the TARDIS materialising. Strange, he shouldn't be here for a couple more days…

The Doctor emerged from the TARDIS holding two bundles in blankets, she ran over, trying to get a closer look. One of them had light tufts of red hair and the other, a boy, was turned over, hiding his face.

"Sweetie… who are they?" She asked apprehensively,

"Umm… River… Meet your parents!" He looked down and bit his lip.

"WHAT?!" She screeched.

**I won't write any more of this until I get some feedback or interest in it continuing. If was thinking of writing it in a kind of 'bunch of little stories" way so if anyone wants to give me some ideas for a chapter or two it would be appreciated. So if you want this to continue please review or follow or whatever lets me know someone is interested. This will be lower priority than Looking After the Twins (my Sherlock fanfic) so if it does continue expect slower updates as well. Cheerio!**


End file.
